


Scenes of Bechloe

by 50ShadesofPitchPerfect



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Mild Language, Sexy Times, Strip Tease, Tumblr Prompt, Where Chloe convices Beca into adult stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofPitchPerfect/pseuds/50ShadesofPitchPerfect
Summary: Fun stories based on Tumblr prompts courtesy of alwaysbellamyblake Ratings may vary. M to be safe. Bechloe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This will be a series of little prompts from sentences from alwaysbellamyblake on Tumblr. Of course I don't own anything, but if I did there would be a lot of happy people ;) Please leave me your thoughts. Ratings will vary. M to be safe. They're Beca and Chloe...together they're Bloe and everyone loves a good Bloe :)

Prompt 25: I can't believe you talked me into this.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Beca threw her hands in the air in frustration. Chloe walked over to her girlfriend of two years and wrapped her arms around the young girl's waist. She kissed her neck softly and the tiny woman relaxed in her arms.

"Beca, it's just us you know. And I know firsthand how sexy you are when you dance for me. Only me." Chloe breathed into her neck with her voice sounding husky. Beca knew she was a goner between those gorgeous baby blues and the pretty pout of the redhead. Hearing Chloe's tone of voice sounding sexy as hell makes Beca melt and agree to anything the older girl says. Chloe squealed in delight and clapped her hands excitedly. The redhead ran to the closet to get her camera and tripod. She set it up within 10 minutes by the corner wall and faced it at the bed.

"Oh? Are we are doing this now?" Beca stood rapidly blinking as she watched her girlfriend moving around the room like Speedy Gonzales.

"Yeah, now is a good time as any!" Chloe answered cheerfully. "Just think of your reward. I promise, I'll make it worth your while!" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Beca couldn't contain the blush that crept up her neck to her cheeks. She excused herself to the bathroom to return five minutes later with new found confidence. Her girlfriend wants a sexy dance on film...by all means that's what she's going to get!  
Beca decided to put up an embarrassed front for the redhead to spring the element of surprise on her.

"Chloe, I need you to dim the lights a bit. Might as well do it right." Beca said her voice sounded less than enthusiastic. Chloe smiled and walked towards the light switch dimming the lights like the brunette asked her to. The young girl opened her laptop queuing up a song for her little performance. Chloe pulled up a chair and sat anticipated waiting for her girlfriend to start.

The music rang through the air and Chloe went slack jaw after realizing what the song was. "Buttons" from the Pussycat Dolls.

* I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh huh)  
Sayin what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh) *

Beca slowly turned around to face Chloe as she placed her fingers on the top buttons of her blue plaid shirt. She shook her hips back and forth teasingly in time with the music while torturously undoing each button on her shirt. It was clear that Chloe was becoming aroused by Beca's dance and strip tease act. Her breathing became a bit labored as she squirmed in the chair. Her blue eyes turned a shade darker with lust and desire watching her girlfriend.

* Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you) *

Button after button, the young girl undid moving sensuously around the room. She turned around giving Chloe a nice view of her as she grabbed and squeezed her cheeks. Beca can hear the gasps tumbling from Chloe's mouth.

* You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I didn't think you know *

 

Beca was giving everything she had into this dance. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned and she reached for the button on her jeans unsnapping it, pulling the zipper down. She opened her pants up and sashayed over to Chloe with a devilish smirk. She threw her leg over the redhead's chair gyrating her hips. At this point, Chloe was a goner. She grabbed Beca's ass and pulled the DJ's center to her face. She felt the heat radiating from her body driving Chloe insane.

She picked the young girl up and carried her towards the bed, throwing her down to crawl up her body, kissing her desperately. Beca seen Chloe's eyes were black with pure unadulterated lust. Chloe practically ripped Beca's clothes off tossing them across the room. There was no love in the moment, just animalistic want. She spread Beca's legs wide and thrust her tongue right in her girlfriend's hot core. Immediately Beca's hand flew through Chloe's red locks and held her in place.

In no time Beca was moaning and screaming Chloe's name in pleasure. Her body shuddered and eyes rolled in back of her head. After a minute, her body relaxed and stilled, chest rising and falling.

"Wow!"

"See? This is what you do to me Beca. You are sexy as fuck and I can't help myself."

"I see that babe." Beca panted.

Beca stripped Chloe of her clothes and began worshipping every inch of the girl's body. Chloe came undone within minutes from her aroused state. The camera long forgotten (still recording) as the girls continued their lust filled evening of satisfaction. After two hours, they lie breathless, sweaty and sated.

"I love you Chlo."

"I love you too Beca."

A small light caught Beca's eye. Looking in the direction of the corner, she realized the camera was still recording!

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed.

"What?" Chloe smiled and knew exactly with her girlfriend was talking about.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Beca glared at the redhead. "Not only did you get me to strip dance for you, now we have a fucking sex tape!" Beca complained.

"Oh, shut it Mitchell! It's not like anyone is going to see it."

Chloe Beale always gets Beca to do things for her and Beca wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Tumblr prompts by alwaybellamyblake. Don't own anything. Love to hear your thoughts!

Prompt 46: Hey, have you seen the...Oh!

She just got them, God forbid if she can find them. Her black ear buds with the Residual Heat logo on the earpiece. The last time she had them was in the study when she was supposed to be studying for a test. Beca always misplaced stuff. Like. All. The. Time.

After ten minutes of searching, she decided to go ask Chloe. The redhead's pretty good a tracking things down in the Bella House.

She climbed the stairs quickly and soon stood at Chloe's room. Strangely, it was silent. Maybe Chloe's sleeping she thought but then heard some faint muffled noise coming from the other side. Beca slowly opened the door "Hey, have you seen the...Oh!" and froze at the sight in front of her.

Chloe was sprawled out on her bed with her shirt raised above her breast and her right hand underneath her panties stroking herself in circular motions. Beca knows she should leave, but couldn't help but watch the beautiful redhead pleasure herself. She knows now where her earbuds are...safely tucked in Chloe's ears while "Titanium" is playing.

Beca went to Chloe's bedside and removed the girl's hand and replaced it with her own.

"Beca!" She gasped. The brunette placed her finger on the ginger's lips to silence her. She rubbed Chloe softly while the girl gave her moans as a reward.

"B-Beca, I'm close." Beca rubbed faster as she watched Chloe's eyes rolled in her head and she arched her back as her orgasm ripped through her as a high pitched cry escaped her mouth.

Beca put her fingers in her mouth to taste the girl and hummed. Chloe laid still panting watching Beca.

"I was looking for my earbuds. Looks like I found them." She smirked.

For the first time Chloe was speechless. Beca looked at Chloe with love "I think I'd like you more vocal!" She winked and left the room. Chloe smiled to herself and thought maybe Beca would come back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 More to come ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Here's a quick piece of fun from our favorite girls.  
> I'm not the owner of anything other than this small piece of writing.

Prompt 1: Come here and make me.

Thursday nights every week was when Chloe and Beca went to do the grocery shopping. Each girl picked the snacks on alternate weeks. This week was Beca's turn to get the treats. Chloe didn't always approve of the young girl's choices...they weren't the healthiest.

"Beca don't you think you can pick at least one thing that is good for you to eat and not junk?" Chloe complained. The redhead went on and on for a few minutes about the health benefits and all that shit. Beca wasn't having any of it.

"Omg! Chloe, shut up!" Beca yelled. The older woman was taken back at her tone and fired back at her.

"No, you shut up!"

"No really Chlo, shut the fuck up!" Beca was angry at this point. She didn't think they could really argue about something simple like picking out snacks.

"Come over here, make me!" Chloe challenged. She went wide eyed when Beca walked towards her. Next thing she knew was Beca grabbed her and dipped her like they were dancing in the middle of the Isle and kissed her passionately. When Beca pulled away, Chloe was breathless and speechless.

"I made up you shut up, didn't I?" She said smirking at the redhead.

"Yeah...I guess you did."

A woman walked past the girls and smiled. "You two are adorable."

Beca pointed at Chloe "I love her!" The redhead giggled.

"And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really happened to me. :)  
> Thanks for reading. More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Back at it with a small bit from our girls. Don't own anything.

Prompt 12: I think we need to talk

Chloe was always happy. Even when the chips were down she seemed to smile through it. Beca noticed often how the redhead looked her way and smiled brighter when she's in the room. There are many times Beca swears Chloe loves to touch her. She always felt a hand on her back or a soft touch on her arm. It's not that Beca minds, it's just new to her. The brunette isn't exactly into physical contact, but when it comes from Chloe touching her...her skin tingles and that's not so bad.

The whole year was full of ups and downs with the Bellas and countless arguments between Beca and Aubrey. However, Chloe always stuck up for Beca. She wasn't trying to overpower her best friend, just trying to get her to see what Beca can bring to the group.

Finally, Aubrey allowed Beca to take control which brought the Bellas a championship title and judging by the sparkle in Chloe's eyes...she couldn't be more pleased. Once the trophy was handed to the girls, Chloe turned to Beca and gave her to most appreciative hug and a kiss so full of depth that made the ocean seem shallow.

Beca looked in Chloe's eyes and noticed a shine brighter than the sun.

"I think we need to talk" were the words that Beca spoke. Chloe's brows rose to her hairline in confusion.

"Ok." Chloe nodded. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her outside much to the redhead's surprise.

Once outside, Beca turned the redhead to face her. Steele blue eyes looked in Sapphire blue ones.

"Chlo, I'm going to ask you a question. I want an honest answer ok?" Chloe nodded. Beca took a deep breath "Do you have feelings for me...you know, beyond friendship?"

The question took Chloe of guard and her eyes blinked rapidly. "I - I...yes." her words stuttered and she cast her eyes towards the ground. The redhead didn't see what was coming her way when Beca lifted her chin with her hands and leaned on to press her lips against Chloe's. A small inaudible gasp left Chloe's mouth as she returned Beca's kiss with passion. The two girls broke apart panting.

"I guess it's not always a bad thing..." She was cut off by Beca "What is?"

"When someone says, I think we need to talk." Both girls smiled before starting another make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) More on the way!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all you aca-pitches! Here's another one for your enjoyment. Read and review. I want to hear from all of you. Thanks for your support. Nothing new that I still don't own the movie or the characters.

Prompt 35: You heard me! Take. It. Off!

Chloe wearing that tight red dress was driving Beca crazy all evening. The short straps that showed her broad shoulders, the dimples in her back and with the dress stopping at her mid-thigh showed her never ending legs which proved to be slow torture for Beca.

The music was loud and thumping in Beca's chest or maybe it was just her heart racing at the sight and feel of her gorgeous girlfriend grinding on her all night. Beca's body was ignited with a fire that could give the sun a run for its money. One thing is for sure, she needed to get Chloe home and out of that dress.

"Let's go home babe!" Beca's voice was low and husky that made Chloe smile. The redhead grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

The front door wasn't even fully closed before Beca pinned Chloe against the wall, kissing her with urgency. The raw need turned Chloe on beyond belief. Beca mumbled words into the redhead's mouth that she could understand.

"What?"

"You heard me! Take. It. Off!" Beca's voice was demanding. Chloe loved when Beca became dominant in the bedroom...not that they even made it there yet. Chloe slightly pushed Beca away from her and playfully ran toward the steps giggling.

"You're going to pay for that Beale" Beca chased after.

The tiny brunette caught up to her girlfriend and shoved her on the bed. She crawled her way up to the redhead and kissed her neck roughly causing Chloe to hiss.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled. Chloe moved from Beca's grip so she can rid herself of the dress. She stood stark naked before Beca and made a come hither motion with her hands. Chloe took the liberty to strip Beca down to nothing. They faced each other with wondering eyes of their beauty. Suddenly, Beca spun the redhead around and slapped her Ass hard.

"Ow! Baby, what was THAT for?" She rubbed the sting from her Ass cheek where Beca smacked.

"That's for being such a fucking tease with that tight dress and grinding your ass in my crotch and pressing your tits in my chest!" She growled. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and placed it over her crotch letting her feel the heat and wetness the redhead caused.

"God Beca, you're so wet baby! Chloe hummed in approval.

"Yeah...and I need you to take care of it, now!" Beca demanded. Something clicked in Chloe. Something predatory. She pushed Beca on the bed with Lust in her now dark eyes. She spread her girlfriend's legs wide and thrust two fingers into her core. Chloe began a quick, relentless pace causing Beca to scream her name.

She inserted another finger and curled them hitting the young girl's g-spot.

"Yes Chlo! Right there, I'm close" With those words, Chloe attached her mouth to Beca's clit and sucked hard making the brunette come undone. When she came down from her high, she grabbed the redhead and kissed her gently tasting herself on her lips.

"I love you so damn much Chlo."

"I love you a lot too Beca Mitchell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned for more! Thanks again. 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from Tumblr prompts from alwaysbellamyblake. Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Read and review. Thanks for all your support.

Prompt 27: I'm pregnant

Things can never be simple for Beca. Sometimes, well... most of the time she can be clueless. Take for instance how long it took Beca to figure out that Chloe, her best friend had a crush on her. I mean...seriously, the frequent glances, the lingering touches and how Chloe's smile brightened the room when the brunette walked in. Hell, the redhead stuck up for her and supported her all the time.

One thing for sure after that Beca admitted her feelings were mutual for the redhead, things couldn't be better. Both have been their happiest ever in their lives. 

They made it through college, both working in their fields and they have been in a relationship for five amazing years.

You would think by now Beca would "get it", but some things never change. She didn't see the signs Chloe left her to announce her pregnancy. The redhead had constantly used the colors blue and pink for everything. Beca knew Chloe liked pink and blue, however she did think it was strange for her to have that amount if stuff in the house that color.

Chloe came home from work early to find Beca sitting on the couch with a few color combinations for rugs and paint.

" Hey babe, what's all this?" Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me Beale?" Beca questioned.

"Whatever do you mean Beca?"

"Well all this pink and blue shit got me thinking you want to redecorate already. I didn't know you were unhappy with this place the way it is." She stated.

"Beca...I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! Chloe, we're going to be mommies!" She stood and picked Chloe up to spin her with excitement.

"Oh Beca...I love you sooooo much."

"I love you too, Chlo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. Stay tuned for more from our girls. R&R. Thanks for your support.  
> Much Love xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompts from alwaysbellamyblake. I know this is extremely short. Give me your thoughts. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Thanks for your support. Xoxo

Prompt 7: I almost lost you!

Chloe looked in fear when the motorcycle flipped and thrown Beca ten feet in the air and onto the road. The ride in the ambulance was frightening with an unconscious Beca who had blood leaking from her head.

Four hours later, the doctors got Chloe into the room when a Beca woke asking for her wife.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Chloe grabbed her wife's hands stroking her thumb over the young girl's knuckles.

"I feel like I went head to head with the pavement...and the pavement won." Beca grumbled sarcastically.

"Jesus Beca! I almost lost you!" Chloe had tears running down her face. "Beca Mitchell, don't you dare do anything stupid like that again or I'll kill you myself!" 

Chloe leaned in and kissed her wife's cheek.

"Yes dear" was a small voice answering her statement. Beca knew Chloe would indeed kill her for her stupid antics. Not to say she wasn't looking forward to her wife pampering her for the next few days to a week. Plus, her dirty little mind knew they were going to have some mind-blowing sex which made her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading loves. Don't forget to review. Just may be another update today or tomorrow so check it out! More to come from our cute couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. A reminder that I don't own PP or the characters or the song "Buttons" from the Pussycat Dolls. More to come! Let me know your thoughts :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
